


Out Of Style

by Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes



Series: Lovers in League [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6942532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes/pseuds/Mrs_Sherlock_Holmes





	Out Of Style

Zoey's POV:

       The cell was cold and the small blanket that Hydra gave me never kept me warm. I knew that I was in Siberia but I didn't know how long I had been here. I couldn't remember my own age but I guessed that I was somewhere in my early twenties. The cell next to me was occupied by none other than the asset himself. They were still perfecting him before they put him in cryo freeze again. The metal of his arm could be heard scraping against the wall of his cell. I always tried to block out the noise but I never could. Sleepless nights were a regular thing here and when we didn't sleep, Hydra was right behind us to try and boost our experiment results. I wasn't like the asset. I was given the super soldier serum, but I had found out that they had added some additional things to my "treatment". Instead of being incredibly fast or strong, I could control the elements. As time went on, I mastered another element... ice. I was one of their most important experiments other than the soldier in the cell on the other side of the wall. The metal door to my cell creaked and a Hydra soldier pulled it open.

" Experiment 217, lets go."

" No. I don't want to."

" Lets go."

He walked into my cell and pulled me out by force. He was dragging me towards one room, and I knew that I was about to be put under cryo. I fought so hard but they always kept us weak so we couldn't fight back. Falling limp, I let him drag me until I was placed in a chair and strapped me down. Little did I know, the next time I woke up, I would be looking face to face with Captain America.

~ 71 years later ~

     My eyes slowly opened and I felt the cold wind of Siberia against my skin. The agents of Hydra must need me again. When I fully opened my eyes, I saw the one person I never thought I would... Captain America. I had been following his tour all through the 40's and I knew that he was a military man. I never knew what happened to him after his press tour ended. How was he actually here right now? Pulling at my arms, I tried to move them but they were still strapped down.

" Te rog da-mi drumul." ( Please release me ).

" I don't understand..."

" Te rog da-mi drumul."

" Bucky, can you tell me what she is saying?"

The metal of his arm caught my eye before his face did. There was no way he was still alive. They must have put him under cryo too. My eyes widened and so did his. His first instinct was to release my arms. His next was to wrap both of his arms around my waist. His skin was warm which contrasted with the cool metal of his left arm. My eyes closed at the contact of a familiar body.

" Buck, how do you know her?"

" She shared a cell next to me. Hydra never had a chance to brainwash her like they did to me. She is still her own person. She was asking you to release her. She has complete control of her powers and enhancements. Right now, I would just like to get her out of here."

" Where are we going to take her? We only have the Avengers compound."

" Then that is where we will take her. I want to get her warm and in a more stable place before I explain anything to her."

" Am fost sub pentru cât de mulți ani?" I questioned ( I was under for how many years?)"

Bucky turned to me.

" 71 years doll. You were in cryo for a long time."

" I missed everything?" I whimpered.

" Shhh... Its okay. I'll explain everything to you when we get you back to the compound."

He picked me up and carried me to their jet. Setting me down on the floor, he sat next to me. My entire body was still shaking and I couldn't stop it.

" Rest now. It will be okay."

**Bucky's POV:**

  Steve looked at me confused as I sat next to the shaking girl on the floor. When they brought her in, she was 22 years old. When she went under cryo, she was 25. They spent years experimenting on her, making her stronger. I remember the day that they took her to put her under, I kept banging on the door so they would open it. I protested and told them that they need to let her go. 

" Bucky, who is this girl?"

" I remember her. Her name is Zoey Dalca. Her mother was american and her father was romanian like my family. She was 22 when Hydra brought her in. From the first day, all I wanted to do was protect her. I taught her different words in romanian since her mother insisted that the entire family speak english even though her father was romanian. I had to listen to her scream..."

" What did they do to her?"

" Same thing they did to me. Super soldier serum but I knew that they had added things to it. She can control the elements. The screaming I heard was when the mutated serum for the ability to control fire was pushed through her I.V. I hated the sound of her screaming. I stayed awake to try and make sure she was okay but every time they brought her back to her cell, she was passed out from the pain. I only heard her when she woke up at odd hours of the night, whimpering in pain. They were never gentle with her. They battered her just the same as they battered the rest of us."

" She is an enhanced?"

" Yes, but they never had the chance to corrupt her mind. She is still her own person."

" When we get to the tower, take her to your room, and I'll inform the team about what is going on. Don't worry, they won't hurt her."

Pulling Zoey closer to me, I cradled her in my arms. When Steve told me that we were landing, I held onto her tighter. I thought I had lost her once and I wasn't going to lose her again. When the jet landed, I picked her up in my arms and carried her into the compound. Everyone rushed around me and started asking questions. Steve pushed them off of me as I carried her towards the elevator. Pressing the number ten, I waited for the elevator to move. Zoey's body was curled into my chest and her arms were around my neck. This was the closest that I had been to her in 71 years. When i reached door 107, I asked Friday to open the door due to the fact that I couldn't reach my key. Walking into the living room, I slowly walked towards my bedroom. Placing her down on the king sized bed, and covered her with a warm fleece blanket. She curled into a ball and continued to sleep. Walking out to the living room, I turned on some music and started to make some food. I knew that she would be hungry when she woke up and I wanted her to have a little taste of Romania since she was barely fed for 71 years.

~ Two hours later ~

I heard light footsteps walk down the hallway and towards the kitchen.

" Bucky?"

" Hey! You're awake. Sit, I made you some food."

" I'm so hungry!!"

" I knew that you would be."

" Did you make food from Romania?"

" Yes I did."

" You are so sweet. Why are you being so nice to me? I'm a monster."

" No you aren't. You are not a monster. You never killed innocents... I was forced sometimes and sometimes they were just collateral damage. I remember every single one."

" Buck, you don't have to talk about it. I understand."

" I still have episodes where I slip back into the Winter Soldier mindset. Everyone is terrified of me when it happens."

" I wouldn't be. I know what you are like as the Winter Soldier. I'm not afraid of you."

" You aren't?"

" Not at all."

" You haven't seen me like this... I have tried to hurt Steve."

" Because he was your mission before."

" He is still my best friend."

" You won't hurt me. I know it."

" I don't want to push it."

" You won't. Now eat. I know you are hungry too."

" You know I am. If they would have let me, I would have eaten the whole all the food in the common room kitchen, but I haven't."

She giggled. How I had missed that giggle. I used to make her giggle when we were just sitting in our cells with nothing to do. I tried to make her forget where we were and what was going to happen to us the following morning once the sun rose. One night, I knocked on the wall trying to get her attention. I called out for her but she never answered. I assumed she was asleep but her cell door was never opened after that day. When the guard came into my room after two weeks of Zoey being missing, I beat him until he told me what had happened to her. They told me she had died due to complications during an experiment. They had killed her and right at that moment, in that silence, I felt my heart shatter and I heard my heart stop. The world stopped turning and the sun seemed to hide away from me. My world at that point was black and I didn't care what they did to me. Part of me wished that they would have killed me because of the pain I didn't want to feel. 

" Bucky? What are you thinking about? You are just staring off into space."

" Nothing. I was just remembering the day that Hydra told me you were dead."

" They told you I was dead?"

" Yes. I tried calling out for you the night that they put you in cryo. You didn't answer so I assumed you were asleep due to the day's experiment. When you didn't answer me and no one entered your cell for two weeks, I beat a guard until he told me what had happened to you. He told me that you had died. He told me you screamed and cried. He said you called out for me... that you wanted me to save you. The guilt ate at me. The world around me was numb and I couldn't wait for their experiments to kill me so that I could have been with you."

" Well, I'm glad they didn't kill you. I wanted to see you again. In fact, part of that was right. I did call out for you, but I told them that you would one day rescue me. I knew that you wouldn't give up on your life and that one day you would over come what they had done to you and come to find me in that terrible place."

" Zoey, the day they told me that, part of me died. I felt it..."

" I lost part of myself the day they put me under."

" I think I finally found that part..."

" That I was missing." she voiced


End file.
